The Story Of Us
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Neither have ever heard silence quite this loud


**AN: Heyo guys! So I have decided to write a couple more short stories for a while and give my one other ongoing story a break at least until the New Year! So here is a personal favorite song of mine by the one and only Taylor Swift:D**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly no, otherwise Faberry would always be endgame XD**

_*Italicized words are Rachel's thoughts only!*_

The library of McKinley High School was a sort of safe haven to a vast majority of the student's population.

None of the jocks tended to use it that often so the weaker of the social ladder were safe behind their ink filled and torn fantasy realms, and the quiet ticking of the wall clock seemed to hypnotize all the residents within into a peaceful state of forgetting about all of life's worries and simply becoming lost in their minds.

Yes it was a marvelous spot for students and even teachers alike, but the most important reason behind a certain brunette's love for the area was that it was where she had first met the love of her life.

_Quinn..._

Rachel could clearly remember the first time she had seen the goddess herself. The blonde had been wandering around aimlessly and accidentally stumbled upon Rachel's secret corner by the political science texts. The rest was history.

The young brunette had always fantasized that her and the stunning Cheerio would have that one epic high school love story like in her beloved books.

About two girls, that from the moment they met saw the lights of God above shine on one another and how their different worlds of show choir and cheerleading collided. How they would go against all odds just to be together in a small homophobic community, defying their parents and friends alike for the sake of love.

The singer had imagined that one day she would be able to tell their children of their love and hardships and how they finally received their happily ever after before graduation and kept their love strong even though the hardships of distance separated them. Then at the very end of the tale they would come together once again to marry and start a life together.

But that was just a fantasy.

Rachel had once hoped that the library would be that sacred ground in all her tales of where it all started. It use to be the place where the two would run off to hide from the prying eyes of their peers. Where their first and last kiss had been. It was suppose to be their secret place, but now it only held bitter memories of how it all went to hell.

And Rachel hated it.

She needed to get her work done somewhere though and this was the best place. Her fathers had work, her car was in the shop, and all her friends had their sports and clubs to attend to directly after school. So she was stuck.

But Rachel would be damned if she allowed Quinn Fabray's mistake ruin her favorite place in the school. It was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. It was still her happy place.

So she searched for her usual empty chair at the very back of the book laden domain and sat down with her mixes of texts and novels.

A small pang of hurt flashed through the singer's heart however when she took notice of the spot next to her desk chair where Quinn use to sit, and hold her, and kiss-

Rachel shook her head in slight frustration at her own thoughts.

That was no longer her problem.

She wasn't Quinn's girlfriend anymore.

Soon the brunette's focus once again, shifted to the spread out books beneath her as she began her reading, but it wasn't long before the daily daydreams of piercing hazel eyes and whispered promises broke through her mind again.

_God Damn you Quinn Fabray._

The singer gave a huff at her own mind for betraying her, So much for finishing that research paper.

However before the small girl could attempt yet again become lost in her studies and forget about her ex, a small set of pure white cheerleading shoes stood before her table in determination.

Speak of the devil...

"Hello Quinn"

Rachel didn't even need to look up to see that her cold tone had struck the blonde like a hard slap to the face, but she kept her resolve strong. She wasn't suppose to worry for Quinn anymore. That was no longer her problem.

"Rachel, can we talk?"

The pleading within the blonde's tone was as usual sincere, no hidden trickery or fake remorse. Quinn really did just want to speak with Rachel, but the brunette wasn't going to give in that easily.

"I don't want to talk about it Lucy."

Again her cold tone stuck a cord it seemed deep within the blonde, but like Rachel it seemed Quinn wasn't one to give up easily either.

"You can't just do this Rae. You can't just put up these walls and shut me out! You didn't-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Both girl's snapped their attention over to the school librarian who had been slowly pushing the book cart around and seemed to be restocking the returned texts. They each gave small sheepish smiles in the old woman's direction and murmured their simultaneous apologies.

Once the glaring aged woman along with her cart were out of their hearing rage, Quinn directed her attention back to the still non responsive brunette.

"You haven't spoken to me for two weeks. You refuse to answer any of my calls and I don't understand why you suddenly just shut down. I know that you are mad, but...please Rae I just need to know if you are ok."

"Quinn, It's more then that we just were not right for-"

A new fire seemed to ignite deep within the blonde, because before Rachel could finish the head Cheerio was already starting again with a sense of worry and exasperation to her voice.

"Rachel! My god. You are so frustrating! We had a fall out. That's it! Nothing more, couples do it all the time! You can't- can't - ughg! You can't just throw away 2 years of-"

"MISS. FABRAY!"

Quinn had been so wrapped up in trying to get her point across to her beloved ex that she hadn't even noticed that her voice had been significantly rising in volume, or that the old dragon who had been pushing the cart around had, unfortunately, returned. And by the look on the older woman's face, she was anything but amused.

"Miss. Fabray I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Right. Now."

For an ancient old thing, the bitter woman certainly knew how to scare the grilled cheeseus out of anybody who disturbed her silent oasis...head bitch included it seemed.

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Quinn quickly left with her head up high and walked away from the onlooking bookworms who had decided to see where the only source of noise in the room had been coming from. She was Quinn Fabray and she would sooner have another child before she let some of the moles that sulked around the bottom of the social ladder effect her in any way.

But as she left the blonde was oblivious to the pleading look coming from the small singer she had just left, as the brunette prayed to whatever higher power that Quinn would turn around and let her explain.

There were so many things that Rachel wished Quinn knew. But the cool and collected cheerio was never one to let down her guard, even to the brunette herself sometimes and it broke her heart.

However what the now sulking brunette didn't notice is that the moment she had turned back to the last page of her most recent tall tale, the very object of her affection had turned around to glance and see if the smaller girl was watching to see her go.

Quinn found herself disappointed to find that she was wrong in hoping to see the shining eyes of her beloved were not focused on her departure, but instead on the novel in front of the table.

Just like the book Rachel was reading it seemed like fate wasn't going to cut either of the two forbidden lovers a break.

_Next Chapter_

Rachel knew De Javu when she saw it, and by the grace of whoever up above was trying to make her life hell, this was about as ironic as it could get.

She had just sat herself down at the exact same spot from before, book in had and ready to begin. And then came the same pair of bleach white tennis shoes, again. Determined as ever. And there was the same beautiful person she was trying to avoid...again standing there before her table once again.

_Maybe one day I'll write my own story of the cheerleader who didn't know how to accept a break up..._

She knew it was a slightly cruel thing to say even mentally, but honestly the singer was starting to become aggravated with Quinn's determined nature. There are only so many polite ways to say 'It's Over'.

Thinking maybe if she acted as though she didn't notice the blonde at all, said blonde would leave, Rachel leaned further into her book and began to lightly pull on her sweater sleeves below the desk before her. Then when she heard the light clearing of the Head cheerio's throat the brunette did everything in her power not to roll her eyes.

_So much for taking a hint._

Again the small girl tried to remain indifferent to her ex's silent plea's for some form of acknowledgment. However Rachel could only remain quiet for so long when the mere fact that she knew Quinn was going to be standing there waiting for her to make the first move began to slowly driver her mad.

Sighing quietly beside herself the brunette flipped her book so the cover was up and her page remained on point as she looked up into the awaiting eyes she loved so dearly.

_Well use to love anyway..._

"Hello Quinn"

"Rachel, can we talk?"

The only difference it seemed from yesterday and today's talk was that Quinn seemed to have enough sense to keep her voice down while she tried to talk with the brunette. Thankfully.

"Rach, I'm not just going to avoid this like you are. You can't expect me to throw away the last 2 happiest years of my life just because we had one fight! Do you know how much I love you? I had tri-"

The rest of the touching moment seemed to fade away into a muffled blur and then silence when Rachel heard the three words that use to always break her resolve every time when they had dated.

_I love you..._

A new form of rage quickly began to bubble within the brunette as she slowly stood from where she had once been sitting and began to take almost predatory like steps towards the now silent blonde.

There had never been a silence quite as loud as the tense filled air of hurt and anger that suddenly was heavy enough to choke all the occupants of Lima.

"Don't you dare Lucille Quinn Fabray! Don't you dare try and make yourself out to be the victim here! You are the one who decided to keep our relationship a secret, and I respected that. You are the one who when we did come out chose to keep it non public, I respected that as well. But when you made the choice to full on ignore me before all of your friends and deny me even a second of affection in Glee Club?! That is something I will not stand for the Lucy!"

Something withing Quinn seemed to finally snap into place as she thought back to three weeks ago. The two had been in Glee Club and when Rachel had gone in for a kiss during the big finale to their last dance, the blonde had full on ducked out of the way and accidentally caused Rachel to stumble. She could never unsee the flash of utter betrayal that had crossed the brunette's face for a moment, but being the actress she knew she was, Rachel recovered quickly and put on her show face for the world.

How could she have missed it?

Looking back on it Quinn thought of how for the rest of the week Rachel had appeared distant and cold to her...and then the break up had occurred and...and-

"Rachel-"

Before the blonde could attempt to fix what she had clearly and accidentally started, the brunette was cutting in once again with more forcefully hushed words. Even though they were being whispered for the sake of not being listened in on, nothing could mask the pain in the tiny girl's voice that it broke Quinn in two.

"Were you ashamed of me? After two years of us being kept a secret and then behind closed doors couple that never showed their love were you still ashamed? Was I so far down on the social ladder of this shitty school that you couldn't even have been bothered to love your girlfriend in front of our friends?"

It felt like a thousand knives had been dug deep into the blonde's heart as she looked at the fear and incorrectly placed hurt that her love had been hiding. It really was her fault, just like Rachel said.

As small tracks of salty tears began to flow from both girl's faces Quinn took a hesitant step forward to the slowly crumpling brunette and held onto her love tightly as she whispered gently into her ear.

"Rachel I want you to listen to me closely. I was, nor will I ever be ashamed of you. You are the single greatest person that has ever been in my life next to Beth. I could never be ashamed of someone I am so proud of and love so much. I didn't want the world to see us because I was being a coward and when I saw that was hurting you I tried to make it better Rach. I didn't know it was hurting you like this...I was...I am scared Rach.

During the middle of the blonde's confession something seemed to register within Rachel as well as all the puzzle pieces began to fallinto place of why this had happened. And although it relieved the small singer to no end to finally understand the next part of Quinn's speech broke her heart.

"People like us get hurt in places like Lima. People don't want to see two people love each other if they are different. You don't think I want to hold you all the time? To be able to kiss you in public and not have a brick thrown through my window like they did to Kurt? Or have them try and beat you up just because I wasn't there to stop it like they almost did to Brittany? I couldn't risk having them hurt you Rachel, I could-I wouldn't be strong enough for you baby girl...I wouldn't be able to protect you like I should. I-I-"

Quinn's now shaking form was stopped from completing it's rant when two velvet soft, yet familiar lips lightly placed themselves on top of her rambling ones. It was like rereading your favorite story from your childhood, it filled both girls with a sense of almost forgotten love and familiar warmth. And when they broke apart two sets of eyes fluttered open at the same time as the two girl's exchanged small smiles at one another like they had always done after they had kissed.

"I'm not saying it has to be perfect Quinn. It won't be. But we will make it out of here. You will go of to Harvard or Yale and I will make it to NYADA like we planned. We will graduate and all the small minded fools will be left here to rot while we make it farther baby. We can leave on the first train out of here and never look back, but you have to trust me Lucy. We can still have our happy ending."

The blonde didn't even ponder for a moment before she brought her lips back to meet her, she assumed, no longer ex girlfriend's.

_God I missed this_

"I don't wanna fight anymore."

It was Rachel's last point to make. She brought down the mental walls she had put up, cast away the armor that she had been fighting with, and opened her heart back up to the one person who made all the risk worth it.

_Quinn_

"Neither do I..."

That was it. It was finally over.

Two I love yous were spoken simultaneously before the couple met once again in a kiss that not only promised a future. But a new found hope within the couple.

And when they separated once again though the two began to laugh joyously as they found the love that had been lost for the past two weeks.

They were happy. They were laughing. They were going to be ok.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

The End

**Ok So fluffy as hell, but I liked it and I hope you all did too! :) Reviews are cherished! **


End file.
